inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 095
Absolute Despair! Inazuma Japan Loses!? ( ！イナズマジャパン ！？, Zettai Zetsumei! Inazuma Japan Haiboku!?) is the 95th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Inazuma Japan are shocked as they witness such offensive power from a defensive team. Tachimukai tries to catch the next Hellfire with an incomplete Maou The Hand, but it failed. Tachimukai panics as Leone approaches the goal, but thanks to Tobitaka's encouragement, he pulls off a perfect Maou The Hand. The Empire then uses the Hissatsu tactics, Andes no Arijigoku, making it very difficult to score as Japan is leaded to where Teres is all the time. Will they be able to get through this situation? Plot blocked Bakunetsu Screw.]] The Empire manages to dribble through Inazuma Japan's defences; making quick passes that surprise Inazuma Japan's defenders, for The Empire was known to be a defensive team. Leone shoots Hellfire, and Tachimukai tries to stop it with Mugen The Hand G5, but fails. Aki notes that it should have been expected that The Empire would also have a good offense, for they could not have won all their matches with offence alone. Megane says that since The Empire's defense was so great, their offense ended up not getting as much attention. Inazuma Japan starts with a kickoff. Gordo Díaz uses Zigzag Flame, and steals the ball from Someoka. With The Empire back on the offense, the Inazuma Japan players are pushed back. Leone gets the ball again, and uses Hellfire. Tachimukai tries to use Maou The Hand, but it is incomplete, and The Empire scores. Hiroto passes the ball to Gouenji, but the ball is stolen from him. Kazemaru, determined not to let the ball get to Leone, kicks the ball out of bounds. However, this results in an injury in Kazemaru's leg, and he cannot continue to play. Tachimukai feels it's his fault, because he couldn't block The Empire's shoots. Kurimatsu joins the defense, replacing Kazemaru, and Tobitaka moves up as midfielder. With Hiroto as the captain, the match resumes. Kurimatsu quickly gets the ball, but it's stolen from him and passed to Leone. As Leone advances, Tachimukai worries on what to do. Mugen The Hand doesn't work, and Maou The Hand is incomplete. But Tobitaka tells him not to be afraid, that it's okay to mess up, as long as he gives everything he has. Tachimukai thinks about this. Leone jumps up and shoots Hellfire, and Tachimukai manages to stop it with Maou The Hand. The first half ends with The Empire in a two point lead. The team congratulates Tachimukai on completing his hissatsu; Tachimukai thanks Tobitaka for his help, who says he just thought it was something Endou would say. The second half starts with The Empire's kick-off. They kick the ball deep into Inazuma Japan's field, and Tsunami catches it. Tsunami passes to Gouenji, but Gouenji is quickly surrounded. The Empire uses their hissatsu tactic, Andes no Arijigoku. Surrounded, Gouenji can't pass to anyone. Gouenji moves up with a dribble, managing to keep the ball, but he can't get to his destination. Gouenji tries to score with Bakunetsu Screw, but it goes straight towards Teres, who stops it with his hissatsu, Iron Wall. Someoka retrieves the ball, but gets caught in Andes no Arijigoku. He gets through, but ends up right in front of Teres as well, and has the ball stolen from him. Kidou understands their tactic. The Empire lets the dribbler move up while guiding him towards Teres, like an ant lion dragging down an ant that's fallen into its pit. Whatever shoot Inazuma Japan makes, Teres will be there to stop it. Toramaru shoots with Tiger Drive, but Teres stops it with Iron Wall. Elsewhere, Coach Kudou says that this is good for them. Until now, Inazuma Japan has gone by with Kidou planning their strategies, and with Endou for support. But because of that, the rest of the team have ended up relying on the two. Kudou says they need to use their own abilities to overcome this situation, so they would be worthy to stand at the top of the world. Noticing how everyone's lost hope, Fuyuka runs up. She tells them that the match isn't over yet, so why are they giving up? Isn't it Inazuma Japan's soccer to never give up? Haruna and Aki cheer them on. Kurimatsu asks Hiroto to let the defenders take care of the situation. The defenders say that they'll pass the ball to the forwards, who should stay at a place Teres can't get to. Tachimukai says not to worry that the defense would be left open, because he'll protect the goal. Hiroto agrees. The match resumes with Inazuma Japan's throw-in. Tsunami gets the ball and passes to Kogure, who dribbles up the field. The Empire's members surround him. Kabeyama and Kurimatsu tell him to move more to the right. Kogure manages to pass the ball to Kabeyama. The opposing team surrounds him. Kabeyama manages to get through them and passes to Kurimatsu. The ball is stolen from Kurimatsu, but he gets it back and passes to Gouenji, hurting his foot a bit in the process. Hiroto says it's time for their new technique. He, Gouenji and Toramaru move up and use Grand Fire. Teres moves to stop it but doesn't get there in time, and they score, breaking The Empire's record of no points lost. The match ends soon after, with the score in The Empire's favor. After the match, Endou and the others return an explain everything. Gouenji apologizes because the team couldn't win. Endou tells them to cheer up! There's still hope, they can still win. Kidou says as long as they win all their other matches, they still have a chance. Endou complements them all for their plays. But they say it was because of Fuyuka. She helped them remember how they should never give up until it's over. The episode ends soon after. Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * * * (Debut) * * * * (Debut) * (Debut) Tactics * Andes no Arijigoku Proverb Seigou No one can earn true victory without first knowing defeat. Navigation